SUEÑO
by mikoblue
Summary: Durante el día Natsu es un mago que muchos llamarían "inocente", aunque por la noche las cosas parecen cambiar y más cuando este escucha cierta declaración de su muy querida Lucy.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-SUEÑO-

-Me gustas Natsu- confesó una joven rubia.

-…- el aludido no pudo responder, estaba demasiado aturdido por aquella confesión que su mente había quedado en blanco sintiendo como una pequeña felicidad crecía en su interior.

-¿Tu me quieres?- preguntó la hermosa maga -¿Me amas, como yo te amo Natsu?-.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeo el joven de rosas cabellos tratando de su confusión –No lo sé Lucy yo… yo creo que eres muy linda- dijo Natsu provocando una sonrisa picara en la rubia.

-¿Crees que soy linda?-.

-Creo que eres Hermosa-.

-Entonces ¿Te gusto?-.

-Si- respondía el cada vez más consiente Dragon Slayer.

-¿Qué te gusta de mi?- interrogó la joven acercándose de forma seductora a la cama donde se encontraba al objeto de su amor -¿Te gusta mi rostro? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Mi que, Natsu? ¿Qué te gusta de mi?-.

-…- nuevamente se sintió abrumado por las palabras de la que antes solo veía como su mejor amiga, ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Qué le gustaba de ella? –Claro que me gusta tu rostro, es hermoso, me gusta tu cuerpo creo que es perfecto para mí- comenzó a confesar Natsu sintiendo que lo mejor era ser sincero –Pero lo que más me gusta de ti es tu ternura, tu valor, tu alegría, tu compasión, tu inteligencia, me gusta lo divertida que eres y me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy contigo- finalizó sintiéndose avergonzado y cursi pero al ver el sonrojado rostro de aquella hermosa mujer frente a él no pudo más que sentirse complacido.

-Te deseo, Natsu- dijo Lucy quien mostraba un adorable sonrojo, producto de las palabras del joven mago de fuego y de sus picaros pensamientos.

-Yo también, Lucy- contestó el Dragon Slayer mientras colocaba el delicado cuerpo de su Lucy entre sus brazos para recostarla en la antes usada para dormir cama.

-Acaríciame Natsu, quiero sentir tus caricias en mi piel- murmuró seductoramente sabiendo que el ahora excitado mago de fuego la escucharía.

-Eres tan suave- aseguró Natsu mientras deslizaba sus picaros dedos por la pierna de la joven y sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía y aquello nada tenía que ver con la magia de un Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu, tócame más- suplicó Lucy –Quiero que me toques, que conozcas cada parte de mi cuerpo, que sepas cuanto te amo- continúo mientras entrelazaba sus delicadas manos en el cuello de su amado.

-Eres tan deliciosa-.

-¡Natsu!- gimió la maga estelar al sentir la húmeda lengua de Natsu sobre la piel de su cuello, provocando que este sonriera pícaramente satisfecho por su descarada acción.

-Tan suave y deliciosa, me gustas mucho Lucy- concluyó Natsu para dedicarse a acariciar el exquisito cuerpo de su amada.

-Bésame- exigió la maga acercándose a los labios de Natsu, quien no se negó ante placentera petición cubriendo con sus labios aquellos suaves, rosados y exquisitos labios para después explorar su interior deleitándose ambos con aquella nueva sensación.

Natsu se sentía complacido, extasiado ante aquel contacto, aquellas caricias, aquel deseo que jamás imagino sentir de forma tan intensa ¿Cómo era posible que él se sintiera de esa forma? ¿Desde cuándo él se interesaba por esas cosas? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa morbosa curiosidad por el cuerpo de Lucy? no lo sabía, simplemente esas nuevas sensaciones aparecieron en el momento en que escucho aquella declaración de amor, si, ese "Me gustas" lo había encendido, despertado en esa curiosidad masculina, curiosidad que en definitiva deseaba saciar.

-Natsu- volvió a gemir Lucy cuando sintió como los atrevidos labios de Natsu bajaban por su cuello y como la atrevida mano retiraba los incómodos tirantes de aquella molesta blusa para después deleitar a ambos con el apasionado contacto entre ambos enamorados.

-Te deseo, Lucy-.

-Entonces, no te contengas Natsu-.

Y aquello fue el permiso que Natsu necesitaba, ahora sabía que podía hacerlo, que podía a hacer a Lucy suya, su mujer, que después de aquello dejarían de ser simplemente los mejores amigos para convertirse en apasionados enamorados que podrían gritarle al mundo su amor.

Aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que habían inundado el cuerpo de Natsu fueron pronto sustituidas por un fuerte dolor y la oscuridad cubrió todo negándole al Dragon Slayer de Fuego la imagen de su complacida amada.

-Natsu… Natsu…Natsu…- se escucho un murmullo conocido.

-…-.

-¿Estás bien Natsu?- se escucho nuevamente la voz que Natsu reconoció como Lucy.

-¿Lucy?- preguntó tratando de comprender que había pasado.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió al verse en el suelo abrazando una almohada que según sus vagos recuerdos el cuerpo de su Lucy se encontraba en la misma posición antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por aquel molesto dolor causado por su caída de la cama.

-No lo sé… creo que estas soñando y te caíste- dijo la joven que un permanecía en la cómoda cama que hasta hacia unos momentos había compartido con su amigo.

-¿Era un sueño?- Natsu escucho como su decepción quedo al descubierto, todo había sido un sueño aquellas caricias, aquellas palabras de amor solo habían sido una ilusión.

-Supongo que era una pesadilla, te movías mucho, ¿No estabas cómodo?, Natsu creo que deberías ir a tu casa a descansar, mi cama es demasiado pequeña para ambos…- el rostro de Lucy se ruborizo –además los amigos no deberían dormir juntos-.

Aquellas palabras molestaban ¿Amigos? O no, Natsu sabía que lo que había pasado era un sueño, pero ahora deseaba hacerlo realidad.

-Me gustas, Lucy- confesó esperando que con esas palabras el deseo que había despertado en él durante ese placido sueño causaran el mismo efecto en su querida Lucy.

-Ta... También me gustas Natsu-.

Natsu sonrió pícaramente, sabiendo que él haría todo lo posible pare hacer de aquel pícaro sueño su realidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si están leyendo hasta este punto muchísimas gracias, espero que esta picara historia fuera de su agrado.

Yo… yo… ((yo)^14)^44 estoy avergonzada, ya lo había dicho antes pero escribir esto, pero se los debía a quienes leen "Vuélveme a querer" a los que les pedí que leyeran esta historia, ahora saben con que sueña Natsu (espero que alguno de ustedes lea esto porque si no esto será extraño), ahora sí puedo decir que esta historia es la más atrevida que he escrito, aunque no se sí será la última, bueno espero que sea de su agrado.

Bueno espero que la historia fuera de su agrado y no les pareciera aburrido o falto de emoción o bueno… mala.

Nuevamente gracias por su lectura y disculpen los errores de redacción.


End file.
